


Grab A Beer

by Trash_tzar



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Nic is the most clueless guy I s2g, Oh boy this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tzar/pseuds/Trash_tzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has a crush, Nic is clueless, MK is ready to bang her head against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab A Beer

**Author's Note:**

> There's like nothing out there for Nic and Geoff so here have my trash. Also wow this is so dialogue heavy it's ridiculous

"Do you think it's weird?" Nic asked.

"Dude, you're going to have to be way more specific," MK responded absently from her spot on the floor. Didn't she ever use a chair? "There's not much in your life that _isn't_ weird."

  
"Geoff." He clarified, a little abashedly. Geoff was easily the most normal mystery he had encountered since the start of podcast. "I got an email from a fan a couple minutes ago-" that was a lie. He got it about two days ago. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't quite figure out why. "-that said it was a little strange that Geoff kept asking me out for a beer. Ended it with one of those winky faces." MK laughed, a kind of harsh sound, with the bare minimum amount of cynical amusement.

"You're telling me you don't know what your little fan is trying to say?"

"I- no, not really. But you do, I'm sure."

"I do indeed. To put it bluntly, he's been trying to ask you out. Literally every time you talk." She didn't look up from her laptop as she said this. Nic bolted upright from his slouched seat on the couch

"No no, the beer thing... It's just our inside joke he's not- he never-"

"Oh my god, Nic, have you ever actually talked to a human before. Ever. It was a date. Every time."

That couldn't be right. Right? Geoff wouldn't be interested in Nic of all people. Besides it wouldn't really matter, because Nic definitely wasn't playing for Geoff's team. Right? He sat back in his seat, thinking a little harder. His days with Geoff were the most carefree, easy times since Tanis. Geoff had become a sort of confidant and protector, a friend and co-conspirator. Someone who he wanted to spend his time with, for easy conversation and easy silence. And, he guessed, Nic had never _completely_ ruled out being attracted to men. And if he had, he always knew he would seriously reconsider for someone like Geoff.

"Should I ask him out?" Nic asked aloud. "Officially, I mean."

"Wanna head down to McDonalds and talk it out over ice cream?"

"MK, its four in the morning."

"And McDonalds is open 24/7. Ice cream waits for no sexuality crisis." She insisted as she stood and made her way to the door.

"I'm... Not exactly welcome at the McDonalds down the block at the moment."

"Oh my god, what did you do."

"I should preface this with the fact that Tanis is the only reason I leave the house anymore."

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to know." She sighed rubbing a little spot above her eyebrow. A classic MK move when Nic did something ridiculous.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"MK I really would like to talk about this more-"

"Chocolate. Or. Vanilla."

"Vanilla."

"Yes you are."

"God I hate you sometimes."

"Mm hm." She smiled as she slipped out the front door. A few seconds later, a more serious MK poked her head back in.

"Honestly though? I would definitely ask him out. You turn into a different person when he comes over or calls in. Someone happier. He's the best thing that's happened to you since this podcast started, besides me of course." She added with a smirk. "Just consider it, ok?" and she slipped out again.

"Ok." He said to no one.

"Ok." He said to himself, pulling up a number in his phone

"Hello?" Came the unmistakeable, if not groggy, voice of Geoff van Sant.

"Hi, it's Nic."

"Yeah I know. I only picked up because I figured you must be in trouble if you were calling at four am."

"No, no nothing like that." Nic chuckled slightly, a little embarrassed that he hadn't waited till the morning to call. "I was just thinking about some things, and uh-"

"Sure you're ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd-" he nervously scrunched up his pajama bottoms into his hand. "if you'd maybe like to grab a beer with me sometime?"

"...like, grab a beer or _grab a beer_?"

"Both, I guess."

"Woah. Yeah I... Ok yeah, I'd love to."

"O-ok great, awesome. I'll... I'll call you later, figure stuff out."

"Yeah ok."

"And Geoff?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

_for trusting me, for following me, for believing in me, for helping me, for loving me_

"Nothing, just... Thanks."


End file.
